


You are beautiful.

by justmarcialima



Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Insecurity, Low-Self steem, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in bed with Matt and she's insecure about her body. He conforts her in his special way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this from a daydream that I had and I'm sorry but I don't have a beta reader. I hope you enjoy.

Matt and I were dating for some good three months now. We spent a lot of time on his place and were in general a great couple. I didn’t like the whole vigilante thing because I was always scared he would die on one of those nights, but I knew why he had to do what he had to do. A lot of fighting between us happened on the nights he came home bleeding and bruised and I was too scared to lose him. Matt was the best man that I ever dated and I was so worried for him all the time, but only because I loved him too much. My insecurities and my worry made me think someday I was going to lose him for good. Not because he would be dead but because he wouldn’t want me anymore. Today was a quiet and rainy night. Matt decided to stay home and let Hell’s Kitchen breath without him. Those nights were very rare and we always spend it together. We made love passionately and slowly, so different from most of our sex nights which normally consisted in angry sex after he came home. We cuddled up, sweaty and breathless on the bed, listening to the rain outside deafening the city, well at least to me. Matt always listened to everything. After we calmed down from out post-orgasmic afterglow Matt started to draw patterns on my skin with the tip of his fingers. It was soothing and I sighed in contentment. Well, that was until he started to draw his fingers above my stretch marks. The ones in my thighs and butt. I had them all over me and it never really was an issue with Matt because he was blind and couldn’t see them. But he could feel them and it was what he was doing now. Deliberately.

“What are you doing?” I asked. My voice probably cracked and my heart raced and that didn’t go unnoticed by him. “Oh. I’m sorry.” He stopped his motions.

“Does that bother you?” He asked, fully knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“Why?” He sounded confused. “I’ve touched you before many times.”

“Yeah, but it was in the heat of the moment and…” I stopped. I didn’t want to let Matt know I was insecure about my body, because I was too afraid that he would suddenly notice he deserved someone better than me. I mean, I saw some of his old girlfriends and between them and me there was no way that I could beat them. They looked like fucking amazons, tall, thin and gorgeous while I was short, chubby and kinda nerdy. He dated all kinds of women, even fucking assassins and there was me. The kindergarten teacher, who always had her face stuffed in a book, wore Doctor Who t-shirts and didn’t even know how to swim.

“Yes?”

“Well, you can feel it now.” I sounded resigned. Surely the enchantment of our relationship was broken now.

“Yeah. And?”

“My stretch marks, Matt.” Now I was kinda irritated.

“What about them?” He shrugged. A lightning illuminated his face and he was frowning. “I’ve felt them before. I like them. When I feel them with my fingers it’s like I’m reading them. Do you know what they mean?” I shook my head, Matt couldn’t see but I knew he could feel the vibrations of my movement. “They say “You are beautiful” in Braille. And you know what? They are totally right.” I was half crying and half laughing by now. I couldn’t possibly deserve him. “You don’t need to be insecure with me. I love you and I love all of you. Nothing is going to change that. There is not a single woman in this world that I loved more than I love you, even when we fight and I’m so angry with you I still love you. I always will. And again I love your stretch marks, when I trail them with my fingers it’s like they’re speaking to me. Telling me how much we’re meant for each other. It’s like your body has this secrets that only a lucky blind man can decipher and I am that lucky blind man.” He finished and kissed my head and then he kissed my tears away from my face.

“Oh Matt I love you too. And I’m sure my stretch marks love you just as much.” I snorted in laughter and kissed him pouring all my love in it. We finally settled again and he resumed his trailing of fingers on my skin. But that didn’t bother me anymore. I was almost falling asleep when I whispered on his skin.

“You know Matthew… You are an smooth motherfucker.” I felt his laughter echoing from his chest to me and fell asleep smiling.


End file.
